


How to Walk Into a Room by Minutia_R [PODFIC]

by dragoninasuitcase



Category: The Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoninasuitcase/pseuds/dragoninasuitcase
Summary: Conrad gets settled into Chrestomanci Castle. Pure fluff, really quite chaste.
Relationships: Christopher Chant/Conrad Tesdinic
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	How to Walk Into a Room by Minutia_R [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How to Walk into a Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/153046) by [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R). 

**download and/or stream the MP3 file [here.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LEbdVuMnb0YShpifjjRrgMrwW0ODtvZy/view?usp=drivesdk)**

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for disappearing btw! depression, y’know?


End file.
